


Necromancy

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While interrupting the coven meeting, Eric lays a claim on Lafayette. Jesus is far from happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromancy

Eric's fingers were as cold as a corpse as his hand wrapped around Lafayette's neck. He could feel the way that Lafayette's pulse throbbed and pounded beneath his fingertips, the scent of his fear strong on the air; it was intoxicating now, heavy with magic and awakening power. It wasn't sunshine like Sookie - it was darker than that, blacker, like the night sky and the creatures that crawled through the woods. A necromancer's power was in the blood. He leaned in to smell it better.

For all the power that he had, here in the heart of his coven, Lafayette was still frozen and scared in his hand.

A lot had changed over the past year, but apparently not that.

He pulled back from the enchanting smell of Lafayette's neck, now aware of how pitifully empty his stomach was. Lafayette stared determinedly at a spot behind Eric's shoulder, as if that might have been enough to protect him. Eric brushed Lafayette's cheek with two fingers, while remembering having him as a prisoner in his dungeon. He never should have allowed him to be rescued, really.

Lafayette flinched at the _snick_ of his fangs - and the man beside him pushed forward like a valiant knight, daring even to grab hold of Eric's marble arm. "Alright, man. That's enough."

He stank of Lafayette; Lafayette stank of him. They had imprinted their scents all over each other. Eric smiled, fangs on show, despite the unsettling rage low in his belly.

"You join a coven and you grab a toy-boy. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" he asked.

Lafayette's head bowed. "No, sir, nothing," he answered in a low mumble. He laid his hand against the man's chest and eased him away, forcing him to abandon his grip of Eric's arm. Shame. Eric had been looking forward to snapping his wrist.

"What's his name?"

Lafayette didn't answer, but his partner hadn't yet learned what a vampire was. He must have taken the AVL's message to heart. "Jesus," he said. "And you're trespassing on our coven meeting. You should leave."

Eric chuckled. He wondered how wise King Bill would react if he left behind a room of bodies. "I bring a message. You are to disband this little group of yours. Take a cookery class instead. If you do that, you get to live."

Jesus met his eyes defiantly. "And if we don't?"

Eric held Jesus's gaze and reached into the still, dead part of himself. Lafayette tugged Jesus's arm and said his name, but it was too late. "Sit down and don't move," Eric instructed. Jesus nodded in a daze and did as he was told, crossing his legs and looking up at them.

"Eric, man, don't do it," Lafayette said. "This is fucked-"

With a snake-fast grasp of his throat, Eric silenced him. Behind him, the coven began to chant. "You joined with my enemies," he reminded him, paying no attention to the coven. Two members down, they were no threat. "By all rights, I should crush you."

"I'm just visiting," Lafayette muttered. "I swear, I am not getting mixed up in this shit."

"I can smell it. It wasn't there before." Something had been awoken in Lafayette since Eric had last been in his presence, something powerful and primal. "Others will be able to smell it too. You're the power source here."

"I'm a guest."

"Before you, they levitated pencils and called that power. Now the King of Louisiana sees a threat." No wonder. Eric wondered what Bill would have done if he had known that Sookie's friend was entangled at the heart of this mess. "The only thing that has changed in any of this is you."

Between Sookie and Lafayette, Eric was going to have his hands full - but that had always been how he preferred to exist, just out of his depth, always challenged.

It was barely a choice as he took hold of Lafayette's face with both hands. Lafayette's breath stopped in alarm, but all Eric did was bow his head and bestow a kiss. Lafayette shivered silently and made no attempt to pull away.

Eric pushed insistently and groaned. The witches' chanting was louder now and the air tingled, but when Lafayette's mouth opened to Eric's tongue he didn't care about magic tricks. He could taste Jesus hiding in every corner of Lafayette's mouth, spit and spunk, but he chased every hint away.

Lafayette hardly responded, doing nothing more than resting his fingertips on Eric's hips - but even that was more than he had gained from Sookie in a very long time. Eric sucked on Lafayette's bottom lip, his fangs nearly penetrating it, and imagined taking him back to his dungeon and locking that iron collar around his neck once more.

Enchanted by the idea, with his palm pressed gently against Lafayette's throat as he kissed him, he missed the footsteps approaching him from behind - until pain exploded in the back of his head. The force of the blow would have crushed the skull of an ordinary human. It was enough to make Eric stop kissing Lafayette.

He craned over his shoulder. Standing before him, shoulders squared while brandishing a broom like a quarterstaff, Tara was as fierce as a hunting tiger.

"You're back," Eric observed. "Sookie will be delighted."

"Get away from my cousin," Tara ordered, sounding distinctly unimpressed. With well-honed muscles and die-hard anger in her chest, she looked ready for a fight.

Eric would be able to snap her neck before she took another breath.

He looked back to Lafayette, who startled as if Eric was about to attack. Eric stopped him with the gentle touch of his hand against his face. "You are not to come here again," he instructed without resorting to glamour. The fearful buzz of Lafayette's heart told him that it wasn't necessary. "Visit Fangtasia tomorrow night. I will be waiting."

Lafayette nodded in a hurry. "Sure, bitch, whatever you want."

There was an almost endless list of the things that Eric wanted. The centre of a coven circle was not the place, not even when his lips still tasted of Lafayette's fear. Behind him, Tara raised her broom again. This time, Eric caught it before the blow could land. A shove of the broom was all it took to topple her and send her sprawling to the ground.

He turned to the chanting group and hissed like a snarling cat. It made them drop their hands and step back in alarm. Witches. Nothing but children. He left the coven with an array of beating hearts and bruises behind him, satisfied that they would remember his lesson.

*

The following night at Fangtasia passed too slowly. His eyes drifted to his watch, again and again, while new vampires and desperate fang-bangers cavorted in front of him. Frustrated, he wanted to burn them all to the ground.

Neither Sookie or Lafayette had appeared.

He wasn't used to being disappointed or refused; he didn't like it. "Watch the club," he instructed Pam, who rolled her eyes at him with a dramatic sigh.

It took a mere second of movement before he was outside Lafayette's house. The light from his bedroom poured through the window into the night. Through it, Eric could see his happy couple bickering. It wasn't as heated as he would have liked; no violence, not even raised voices, just sharp words and irritation.

He could have walked straight inside. The old invitation had never been rescinded. Instead, he raised his fist and rapped his knuckles against the door. The voices inside silenced.

He waited as patiently as any vampire could, until eventually the door opened a crack, protected by a slim chain. Lafayette's face peered out, his eyelashes long and black and his lids shimmering with silver. He looked utterly delicious.

Silent, too.

"Are you going to let me in?" Eric asked politely.

Lafayette closed the door and slid the chain free. Moments later, Eric stepped over the threshold. "Sorry, I was gonna come - I was, really."

"He stopped you," Eric concluded, watching Jesus.

The witch raised his head defiantly, but no longer met his eyes. Quick learner. Smart boy.

"You have no claim to him. You can't just order him to appear."

Not so smart, perhaps.

"He is _mine_ ," Eric stated - and he loved the burn of that last word on his tongue. It felt right.

"The hell I am," Lafayette burst, before his eyes widened in surprise at his own daring. "I'm not any vampire's bitch."

Eric walked towards him, into what humans defined as 'personal space'. He inhaled purposefully, taking in his mouth-watering scent. "I drank from you; you fed from me. This makes you mine."

"I so didn't sign up for that, sweetheart." His heart beat a tattoo, but this time he held his ground. Jesus must have been trying to talk some back-bone into him, wearing away his survival instincts.

"You signed up for exactly what I say, sweetheart," Eric replied, with a smile that was extremely far from pleasant. He could remember a time when women had begged to sleep with him. It seemed a long time ago now. "You should have asked for my permission to let him touch you."

He wouldn't have given it. If Lafayette had turned up at his club, making such a ridiculous request, he would have denied it out of spite.

"Ask me now," he demanded in amusement.

Lafayette's eyebrows raised. "You serious?"

"Of course." His mouth twitched all the same. "Ask me to let Jesus fuck you."

He saw the way that the pair of them flinched at that, and witnessed Jesus's hand coming down to the small of Lafayette's back, protective and possessive at once. "You don't have to do that," Jesus murmured, speaking words only for Lafayette's ears. "You don't have to do anything he tells you."

"Please," Lafayette asked, staring right at Eric. There was that survival instinct, glinting in his eyes again; it was a willingness to do anything necessary in order to get by. Very resourceful, and very human. Lafayette would have made an extraordinary vampire, Eric thought. "Am I allowed to fuck around with Jesus?"

"That's not what I told you to ask."

Lafayette's lips pressed together for a moment, annoyance painted on them, but they soon parted into the words Eric wanted. "Please, sir, pretty please, can Jesus fuck me?"

A little more sarcastic than Eric would desire, but it was a start.

He smiled and said, "Of course. Right here."

Lafayette blinked at him, intentionally dense. "You are shitting me."

"Would you like to retire to the bedroom?" Eric suggested. "You're mine. It's only fitting that I ensure you are well cared for."

"That is some fucked-up shit."

"We're not doing that," Jesus said. "This is ridiculous. I'll call the police."

"Please, go ahead," Eric invited. "I'm sure Jason Stackhouse is exactly the kind of level-headed intervention that we need."

He still felt a ripple of amusement every time that he was reminded of Bon Temps latest addition to law and order. Humanity was inherently hilarious.

"We should do it, babe," Lafayette said. In response, Jesus's eyes looked as though they were about to bug out of his head. "I've seen this guy rip a fucker limb from limb. We don't want to get on his bad side."

Eric nodded. He had no intention of ripping either of them to pieces, but that was beside the point. He was a thousand year old vampire. He deserved respect.

"Lafayette..." Jesus breathed. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss against Lafayette's shoulder, worryingly domestic.

It was a sickening sight.

Their hands were joined as well; it was as if there was only one person in front of him instead of two. To rip Jesus away really would be like dismembering a body.

Tempting all the same.

With a magnanimous sweep of his arm, Eric gestured towards the bedroom. Lafayette frowned at him for a moment or two longer, before he used his grip on Jesus's hand to lead him through the door. Eric followed a few paces behind. Despite the way things were going to plan, he still didn't feel in charge of the situation. The witches were stealing it all from him.

In the bedroom, Lafayette began to strip with little sense of self-consciousness. He pulled his artfully ripped shirt off and unwound the decorative scarf from around his neck. There was make-up sparkling on his face and jewellery adorning him, but when he stripped off there was nothing that looked feminine about his body itself. Strong muscles and firm skin awaited Eric's eyes.

Jesus was slower to strip down, keeping his eyes on Lafayette the entire time. It was as if Eric wasn't in the room.

That was hardly acceptable.

Lafayette took his jeans off in a lean swoop, stepping out of the offending items. His cock hung at half-mast between his legs, but he hardly seemed to pay attention to it at all. He knelt down, hunting under the bed while Jesus and Eric both watched him. An old shoebox was retrieved, and Eric let out a chuckle when Lafayette pulled the lid free.

"What do we have here?" Eric asked.

Lafayette plucked a new bottle of lube from the box, but it wasn't the practical items that caught Eric's attention. It was the long, multi-coloured plastic, a healthy collection of dildos and butt-plugs and beads. Eric took the box from Lafayette's hands and placed it on the bed, shifting through the items with interested hands.

"Boy's got to have his boys," Lafayette said, with little sense of shame in his voice.

"Do you use them alone or together?" Eric asked. He refused to acknowledge it if he sounded breathless. He was a _vampire_. Losing control of his breath would be ridiculous.

"Bit of both." Lafayette crossed his arms over his chest, gloriously naked. "Am I supposed to ask permission for that too?"

Eric shook his head. "I'd prefer a demonstration," he said. His deft fingers selected one of the toys, thick and purple. It was ridged with realism.

Lafayette caught his eyes, uncertainty warring in his gaze. Eric merely held onto the connection and waited. It wouldn't be long. Lafayette would give in - partly from fear, but the stiffening of his cock proved that there was another purpose behind it.

"On the bed," he instructed.

"Wait a minute," Jesus said, taking a step towards him. Eric stopped him with a flickering glance; there was something dangerous in the way that he looked at Jesus. It must have revealed, he thought, just how much he wanted to snap the usurper's neck.

"Would you prefer that I fucked him myself?" he asked.

Jesus bristled like a dog barely restrained. Eric so looked forward to seeing him snap.

Lafayette crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, chucking the bottle of lube in Eric's direction. "Can we quit with the grand-standing? Whatever I'm getting fucked by, let's get going. Don't tease a bitch."

Eric moved towards the bed and stood right at the edge, his knees brushing against the mattress. Lafayette peered at him over his shoulder, faux-coy, and watched as Eric pumped a dollop of lube onto the toy.

"I'll assume you don't need a lot of preparation," Eric said. With the flared dildo slicked he pressed the tip immediately against Lafayette's dry asshole. The slightest pressure was enough to make it begin sliding forward against the tight resistance.

"Be careful with him," Jesus snapped.

"Don't presume to give me orders." Eric didn't look up from the sight of the purple plastic slowly burrowing into Lafayette's ass. Lafayette's head hung down towards the mattress, and a low groan keened from his throat with every inch Eric pushed gradually inside. The sound rumbled through the air, the very soundtrack of temptation.

The bed dipped as Jesus sat down on the edge of it. His hand came to rest on the nape of Lafayette's neck, fingers stroking the soft skin around his hair line.

Only when Eric's knuckles pressed against the stretched muscle of Lafayette's hole did he begin to withdraw again, slow friction dragging against Lafayette's skin. It made Lafayette groan as if Eric was destroying him; Eric thought, smugly, that Jesus had probably never managed to make him sound like that, so completely wrecked. That was a sound that he alone had earned.

As Lafayette relaxed more and more around the toy, it became easier to move it without the danger of hurting him. Eric's arm pumped the dildo faster, harder, until he was shoving Lafayette's entire body with every stroke.

"Fuck, baby, that's..." Lafayette never managed to finish his sentence - because Eric stopped, fully withdrawn. "What the _hell_?"

"Work it yourself," Eric instructed. "I want to see you move."

Lafayette panted, and the muscles of his shoulders rippled as he adjusted his position. "You're a cruel-ass son of a bitch, you know."

Eric did, indeed, know that detail about himself. He had little desire for change or reform.

"Put on a show," Eric ordered. "Demonstrate that you're worthy of being mine."

For all that he might have been protesting against the sentiment only a short while earlier, that didn't stop Lafayette from taking the challenge to heart. He forced himself back onto the toy with a playful wiggle of his hips, utterly obscene. Inside his trousers, Eric's cock twitched in temptation.

He restrained himself, his face an eternally impassive mask, and watched as Lafayette worked himself back and forth, faster and faster as if he couldn't get enough. The strength of Eric's grip meant that the toy remained unresponsive, refusing to move with Lafayette regardless of how fast or hard he went.

Jesus's attention was focused exclusively on Lafayette's face, gaining a view that Eric couldn't have and now found that he wanted. He didn't want Jesus to steal any of the spoils from him, but he couldn't be everywhere at once, not even with his considerable abilities.

"Get back here," he instructed. Both of the men looked towards him, so with a frustrated narrowing of his eyes he had to clarify. "Jesus."

The tension in Jesus's body was even more noticeable now that his shirt had been stripped away, the muscles tight and tender. Eric's eyes lingered for a moment, before he looked down and abruptly pulled the toy free from Lafayette's body - a wounded whimper left Lafayette's mouth, before the man cursed under his breath in embarrassment.

Eric hummed his approval and swapped places with Jesus, moving to Lafayette's head while Jesus walked behind him. "You can fuck him now," he said. "He should be ready."

" _Fuck_ am I ready," Lafayette agreed enthusiastically.

Eric led Lafayette up onto his knees after Jesus entered him. While Lafayette's breath came in short, shallow pants, Eric leaned in to steal it from him. He loved the fullness of Lafayette's lips and the way he groaned when Eric coaxed his mouth open and invaded with his tongue.

Lafayette was shivering apart, gasping again Eric's lips. His body juddered and shook with every powerful thrust, but it was when Eric reached down and grasped him that he really roared.

Eric allowed his mouth to trail to Lafayette's ear. "He can fuck you all he wants," he murmured, "but you're always going to be mine. Always."

"Shit yeah," Lafayette agreed, groaning and grasping hold of Eric. Eric stroked him and moved down to his neck.

His fangs burst free - and the sound alone seemed to be enough for Lafayette, as he swore and came hard, spilling his seed onto the sheets. Eric smirked and placed a chaste kiss against his neck, holding his fangs at bay. There would be time for tasting, later.

Jesus poured angrily into Lafayette's body, muffling a cry against his lover's shoulder blade. He clung on so tightly that it almost hurt to look at the pair of them, entangled and blended together as if they want to fade into a single being.

Eric tilted Lafayette's chin up to meet him and kissed him a final time, shallow but lingering.

"You want me to finish you off?" Lafayette offered.

"I'm sure that would be delightful, but I have business to attend to." The club would run perfectly well under Pam's supervision, and as far as he was aware there were no matters of vampire politics that required his attention - but he wanted to give the pair of them space to argue openly. There was anger simmering under the surface of Jesus's skin; he wanted to deprive it of its rightful target.

He stood from the bed and walked towards the door, pausing in order to look back. Lafayette was a beautifully damaged sight, spread out on the bed, while Jesus had collapsed into an exhausted, frustrated heap beside him. "I'd like you to attend the club tomorrow evening," Eric stated. "Don't force me to come and find you again."

"If not-coming is gonna get me fucked like that again, it's one hell of an incentive." Lafayette's grin was insufferably smug.

He may indeed have had a point.

Eric left the building before he had to acknowledge it.

*

At work the following night, his eyes remained glued on the doors: waiting, always waiting.

Lafayette wasn't coming. Despite the previous night, despite what Eric had done for him, he was going to hole himself away in his house with his witch and pretend that he could keep the darkness out. Eric gripped hard to the arms of his chair. He was going to have to do more - he was going to have to do something worse.

"Calm down," Pam purred at his side. "Don't destroy the furniture over one little human."

"He's a witch," Eric corrected, as if that somehow made it better.

It did. He wasn't supposed to care about humans; at least if there was something supernatural about him, it was slightly more excusable.

A wash of warmth over his skin made him look towards the door again, his dead heart hoping. His face remained unresponsive, even when he saw what he looked for.

Lafayette was there: Lafayette was _alone_.

He hung near the doorway awkwardly for a few moments, hands in his pockets as if he considering whether or not to leave. As much as there was the temptation to speed across the room and deny him the choice, Eric managed to restrain himself. He wanted a medal for such restraint, but it was doubtful that he would receive one. Despite all of the many sacrifices that vampires made, humanity always demanded more.

Patience worked. Lafayette wound his way further into the bar, stopping to get himself a drink on the way. By the time he made it all the way back to Eric, Eric's palms were tingling with anticipation.

Lafayette nodded at him in greeting and acknowledgement, shuffling back and forth. "I really don't think I should be here," he said. "This is messed up."

What this was or was not was irrelevant. Lafayette was here. That was all that mattered.

"Where is Jesus?" Eric asked.

Lafayette shrugged. "At home. Me and him ain't exactly talking right now. I'm guessing you planned on that."

Eric blinked in innocence at the bare suggestion. The skeptical expression on Lafayette's face implied that his attempt at feigning innocence was far from successful. "Would you like a seat?" he asked, but when Lafayette nodded he only offered him two options: his lap or the arm of his chair.

Lafayette rolled his eyes; it looked affectionate in the same way that it did when Pam did it. Perhaps Eric was reading too deeply, too hopefully. He already knew that the humans he cared for clouded his judgement.

Lafayette perched on the chair's arm, which was far too thin to be comfortable. Eric imagined that by the end of the evening Lafayette would have moved closer, pride be damned.

With Lafayette at his right hand, they looked like a king and queen surveying their kingdom: vampires and fangbangers dancing before them, alcohol and drugs swelling the dance floor. If this was their kingdom, it was a dark and corrupt thing, a place designed for pleasure and confusion. It was especially appropriate considering its royalty, Eric thought as his hand slid over Lafayette's thigh.


End file.
